Sin and Harmony
by Beem0b0t
Summary: A series of lemons, in no particular order, and for any character, really. That's pretty much it. I try to write well. Please enjoy!
1. Sin and Harmony

Sunlight breathed into the room through the screen and windows, painting the floor with a glossy, orange shine. Pearl looked around the room from behind the kitchen counter to admire her handiwork. Despite having finished cleaning, twice, she felt hollow inside at the prospect of having nothing left to do. Once more she silently scanned the room. Steven was nowhere to be seen; off playing with Connie and Lion on the beach. Amethyst was shooed away to her room while Pearl cleaned, as always. She near squeaked in excitement as she recalled Garnet mention that she'd be away for a couple days on an important mission. Pearl giggled happily to herself but paused, holding her hands over her mouth. "Okay..." She hushed. Extreme care was taken as she edged around the counter and toward the couch. She placed herself daintily in the center of the middle cushion. After one final, quick check on her surroundings she raised her hands out over her lap, spaced a foot apart, and palms facing each other. "All alone." She giggled.

Slowly Pearl began to shift, uncomfortably at first. A small bulge formed between her legs, rubbing against her tight, yellow shorts. Pearl closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth, "T-too sensit-tive." The offensive cloth disappeared with a sudden flash of light. Her now newly formed cock sprang up, only about 4 inches long, still immediate and unexpected exposure to the elements left her shocked by the breeze that came from the screen. She arched her back as the wind brushed gently against the head of her dick and lapsed into a fit of shuddering gasps and moans. She clutched the edge of the couch with one hand and her chest with the other and murmured, "M-maybe I was onto something, there!" Pearl took a moment to level her breathing and get used to the feeling of the cool air on her cock before finishing her transformation. By the time she had become satisfied with it's size and shape she'd grown to be about 10 inches long and 1.5 inches wide. She looked down on herself and nodded. It was exactly as she'd remembered it looked. She'd only ever seen Greg's once, but once was enough for her to memorize every detail. She'd planned on using this transformation to win Rose over, but the idea quickly was trashed after she became pregnant and the inevitable was clear to happen. Still she became enamored with the pleasure and the idea of what might have been had she gotten to Rose first and, sometimes when she was truly alone, pushed her body to it's every physical limit thinking of her.

She tenderly touched a finger to the tip, biting her lip from the sensations. Then she pushed her shaft against her stomach and let it bounce back to erect. Pearl wrapped her fingers around her dick and basked in the warmth it gave off. The sheer knowledge of the impending pleasure alone was enough to push her over the edge, but she planned to make it last as long as possible. She pumped up and down, feeling ever crease and fold, relishing in the perfect impurity of the act. Slowly at first did she go about her ministrations, until she could no longer the satisfied with the simple touch. She began to move faster and grip a little tighter and used her other hand to flick and squeeze the head of her cock. She soon realized this would not be enough to reach her peak and grinned. She'd closed her eyes again and a second flash of light revealed the growth of a pair of balls underneath her length. She was just about to reach down and push herself ever so slightly further towards climax when a thump resounded from above her followed by a hauntingly familiar voice, filling her chest with dread. "Wow, Pierogi, I didn't know you had this side to you!"

She looked up in sheer horror and saw a purple cat with a large Amethyst on her chest looking over the edge of Steven's room down at her. She was grinning mischieviously and licked her lips. Pearl jumped up and tried to cover herself, but tripped over the coffee table, revealing even more of herself. Amethyst jumped down onto the couch, forcing Pearl to roll off of the table and back up nervously. "A-amethyst!" She stuttered. Amethyst slowly reverted to her own form, still sauntering ever so slightly forward and shaking her butt as though she still had a tail. "Oh come on, P! You thought you could keep something as juicy as this a secret from me? I'm surprised Garnet hasn't caught on, herself, but I've been watching you for years." Pearl gulped as she was pressed upon. She felt her back hit the counter and near jumped forward were it not for her instigating friend. She gasped as Amethyst's warm hand wrapped itself around her member and her other gently caressed her low hanging fruit. She nearly melted right then and there, but there was a noise coming from outside, Specifically footsteps. Pearl's eyes shot wide open and she grabbed Amethyst by her shoulder and hair and roughly pulled her behind the counter to hide what they were doing. "AH! HE-Mmf!" Pearl covered her mouth quickly and made a sign for her to stay quiet.

Steven and Connie rushed in through the door, all smiles and sunshine as usual. She faked surprise as best she could with her wavering voice. The head of her dick made terse scratches against the wood of the counter's base. The contact alone was causing her blissful torment, but the sheer aspect of being caught and having Amethyst just underneath her and feeling her hot breath against her cock was driving her mad. Steven seemed to notice something was wrong with her. "Are you okay, Pearl? You seem kinda shaky." Pearl squeaked and her voice cracked, "Oh! No, no I'm fine, S-steven! I just... finished cleaning and was planning on resting for a bit is all!" Steven scratched his head, "But you've never rested before." Pearl shivered. From beneath her, Amethyst gently nipped at Pearl's burning shaft and lightly squeezed her balls. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she brought a hand to her face, faking a cough, to hide it. From the corner of her vision, she could make out Amethyst looking up at her, rather pleased with herself. Each twitch seemed to spur on her constant nibbling and caressing.

"O-oh, I... After last time I decided to take it up! I mean, we Crystal Gems must be at our fullest potential at all times!" Steven smiled again, finally confident that everything was okay. "Ah, I see! Well, me and Connie were going to see if Lion's mane could be flavored so we were gonna get a bunch of juice boxes and splash him with them! That and we were thirsty, but mostly the first thing!" Pearl made a note to teach Steven more about grammar with the next chance she had but nodded in compliance anyway. Normally she'd never agree to this, but she wanted the two kids out of the room as fast as possible. She turned at an angle to hide her cock from sight and got a number of juice boxes from the fridge, glad to finally be away from Amethyst and her incessant teasing. Too many thoughts raced through her head as the cold air blew against her dick. She slammed close the door and handed off the boxes to Steven and Connie, "Now you two be careful, alright?" Steven and Connie ran back out the door. "I say we should try strawberry first!" Connie yelled as they raced down the stairs.

Pearl hunched over the table counter and sighed at finally being alone. "O-okay, Amethyst. I think we're do-" Suddenly a warm, tight, wet feeling from between her legs left shattered her mind. She looked down and saw Amethyst swallowing her cock down to the base. The purple gem underneath her grew her tongue out and licked at her balls as she sucked ever harder. Pearl felt every part of her body quake as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her entire world shook from pleasure. In no time at all she could feel the pressure build up from deep inside of her stomach. She gave in, grabbing Amethyst's head and slamming her length into her mouth until she finally felt sweet release hit her like a truck, sending streams of creamy white jetting down her throat. With a single moan of content and a squeak of satisfaction, she fell to her knees only to be caught by Amethyst. Both were smiling two different smiles; one of pure bliss, and the other of sinful lust.

Amethyst licked her lips, let Pearl drop to her knees, and stood up. A light filled the kitchen as she crossed the small space, but Pearl was too far gone in her own world to notice it, until she heard her name being called. "Oh Pearl! We're not done yet, if that's what you think." Pearl looked up from her seat and her eyes widened. She felt her cock rise to full mast and her chest tighten because of what she saw. Amethyst had taken Rose's form and was currently bent over the counter under the cabinets and spreading her lips from behind with two fingers. "Why don't you come get what we both know you really want?"

Something primal and animalistic snapped into place in Pearl's ecstasy filled mind. Being able to see Rose, legs spread, lips welcoming and warm out in the open, and beckoning her over released her deepest, most corrupt desires. Without thinking Pearl stood up and rammed into her. There were no words, nor a warning, after that. Just purest ecstasy and enjoyment. Amethyst cried out for Pearl to go faster and harder, spurring her on to pull at her hair and bite at her shoulder and neck. They rutted against one another, getting rougher and rougher. After fifteen minutes of slamming against one another and two time Amethyst had gotten off, Pearl finally felt herself getting close. By this point Amethyst was little more than a shuddering mess of spasming pleasure. Pearl merely picked up her pace as she edged ever closer, causing even more ineligible squeals from the gem under her. "R-rose..." She stuttered out. "Rose, I'm cumming!" With one final push she'd peaked and shot rivulets of hot white deep into Amethyst. The feeling of her twitching cock stimulated a third gush from Amethyst and she tightened on Pearl, wringing every drop of cum from her ample balls. They both panted against one another and slumped to the floor.

It took them both a few minutes to recover, Amethyst less than Pearl. She'd gotten up and stretched, grinning like a mad cheshire cat. "Well, that was fun P. Gotta hand it to ya, you really know how to let loose! Maybe we can do this again next time you're feeling..." She paused as she headed to the door. As she stepped in she threw over her shoulder, "Pent up." Pearl's chest and head pounded. There she lay, in a puddle; a mixture of her and Amethyst's combined juices, breathing heavily, and contemplating just what she had done. She'd never felt more used and dirty in all of her life, but something felt perfectly normal, almost natural, about what she'd just done. This was just such a mess and she had no idea why she did what she did or why she so easily accepted it, but it was so amazing. So many thoughts were now racing in her mind, but one singled itself out through all of the rancor, "I now have two messes I need to clean up."


	2. Sheer Cold

**I... Don't have many words. These are my first attempts at smut and so far I guess they've been alright. My friends fawned over them, and I'm pretty much taking a bit of a break from Renegade as school kicks back up for me, so I figured I'd post something in my spare time. Never thought it'd be this. It'd be awesome if you left a review if you did or didn't enjoy yourself, maybe request something and I'll think about how I feel about it, though I make no promises. These are all based on a series of dreams I've been having. I can tell you right now you can expect a second part to the first story and then probably a SadiexJasper one after that. So, enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

"I don't like loud, so you will remain silent and listen. Understood?" Ruby nodded from beneath her lover's foot, which was planted squarely against her chest. She was sitting on her knees with her arms on either side of her, holding herself up against the pressure of Sapphire's foot. Sapphire saw beads of sweat roll down Ruby's brow and sizzle into a fine mist, participating in the intoxicating haze that filled the room.

She loved to watch the fear in Ruby's eyes waver out of control as she looked up at her. It wasn't her that she feared, but what she could do, what power she held right at that moment. Realistically, she could do virtually anything she wanted or simply nothing at all, and she figured that the latter as what she feared most of all.

Sapphire suppressed the chill that ran down her spine and upheld her cold exterior. "Do you know what I am going to do with you, Ruby?" The gem in question shook her head and tried to mutter out a quick, "No." until she was silenced by the sharp sting of Sapphire's palm across her face. The blow hurt, but the feelings that it incited inhibited the pain and laid way to a deeper burning desire and added to her submissive pleasure.

"I said be silent." Ruby's voice caught in her throat. The room became terrifyingly cold. Sapphire removed her foot as the steam solidified and caked over Ruby's body. The ice crystallized around her arms and legs, locking her in place. Sapphire stepped outside of Ruby's vision, causing her heart to race.

She hadn't meant to talk out of turn or displease her. Anxiety almost took over her until a frigid hand pressed lightly against the small of her back. She could feel Sapphire's lips graze her ear and her teeth sinking roughly into her neck, sending waves of ecstasy radiating through her body.

Sapphire's cool voice penetrated through her world of pleasure, "I shall have to punish you, my dear Ruby." She was propelled harshly onto her stomach. Ruby grunted, followed immediately by a shrill shriek as a sharp crack snapped over her back. _"Oooohh..."_ She thought. _"Not the whip, again..."_ Each crack of the dark red cord against her back caused her body to seize up. Each snap wracked her body with a glorious mix of pain and pleasure. Each blow heated up her body, threatening to melt the ice that encased held her in place. As soon as the ice cracked or liquefied it instantly froze solid.

Sapphire grinned maliciously at the deep red marks she'd left on her lover's back. Ruby was left nothing more than a shivering, stuttering heap in her ice prison. She circled Ruby, admiring each welt and bruise and mark on her lover's naked body with a dark pleasure. Frozen tears melted away and dropped from her vacant eyes. A delicate hand tilted her chin up and her eyes tried desperately to focus, to no avail. "Oh, Ruby, you made it through the entire day! I knew you could do it." Ruby smiled weakly, her labored breathing slowing down.

Sapphire pulled Ruby into her arms and kissed her forehead. The ice melted away back into steam, and the room slowly became warmer. Ruby sighed in her lover's arms. The next forty minutes past with them still in a warm embrace, then Sapphire tensed up. Ruby stood up and knocked the dark red cord to one side of the room. "R-ruby, what are you-" Ruby looked over her shoulder and silenced Sapphire with the sheer lust in her gaze.

The room quickly heated up and Sapphire knit her hands together. "I- uh…" Ruby grinned down at Sapphire as she slowly sauntered closer. Sapphire still wore her dress, but Ruby had been bereft of clothes for the entire day. Ruby now stood over Sapphire with lust burning in her eyes and through the room. "Now, Ruby-" Sapphire tried, but Ruby held up a hand. "It's my day, now, Sapphy. Lose the dress."

* * *

 **So, I got a question regarding the fic. Would you rather have your own specialized, color specific whip made for you or be put in a ice prison based on your own sweat? Just something I'm curious about as I'm talking with my buddy.**


	3. The 4th Degree

**Hello again! It is I, slightly aghast at how long it's taking me to write four different fanfictions, but managing them... what I'd like to think as well? In any case, this is a continuation of Sheer Cold, however this time, as you can probably tell, is Ruby's day. Well... half of Ruby's day. Much like Sapphire's only covered the tail end, this one only covers the very beginning. In any case, I do genuinely hope you like it. It is much shorter than Sheer Cold, but I've got a surprise for you guys in the next two being LEAGUES longer than these last two. Granted, they aren't incredibly long, they are still effortlessly longer than Sheer Cold and The 4th Degree combined. I am taking my time with them and running them through my friends to make sure that they are as good as I can get them to be! I don't like to disappoint. So, without any more delay, please, leave a review for me. I love to read people's thoughts, no matter what they are!**

* * *

The room was sweltering, instilling the space with an arid, stifling heat that even Sapphire's arctic essence couldn't kill. Ruby held her prey up against one burning wall, with her head nestled between her legs. She kept herself hard at work and her prey just sitting on the edge, pulling back every chance she threatened to take the plunge. She heard a hiss from above her and smiled. "Ruby…" Sapphire moaned. Another surge of pleasure filled her prey's mind and she threw her head back and gasped. "Dammit!"

She could feel her lover's legs twitch with each flick of her tongue, every second of contact. Ruby relished her ability to leave her every bit as tense as she was. Small hands weaved through blue hair and tugged to the rhythmic thrum of Ruby's writhing tongue. Every flicker of sensation followed behind a pull of long hair that made Sapphire grind her teeth together. Tears from many forestalled orgasms fell down her cheek and boiled away, mixing finely with the steam.

A powerful wave of pleasure struck her like a brick wall, forcing on mighty convulsions, and wracking each of her tense muscles with labored glory. She gripped into Ruby's hair, pulling hard with every arduous tremor. A moan pushed it's way effortlessly past Sapphire's lips; a moan that quickly turned into a shrill shriek.

Ruby let Sapphire slip slowly from her grasp, down the wall, and onto the warm floor tiles. She panted heavily and her unkempt hair was parted so that her semi-lidded eye could be clearly seen. The world was blurry to Sapphire, which was a terrible mix because it was also spinning. Her head swam, but through it all she could still make out Ruby's figure looming over her. The gem in question stood, towering over her prey, grinning like a mad dog, triumphantly declaring, "That's one."

Through lidded and glazed eye, Sapphire stuttered up to her lover, "R-ruby… it's been ten hou-hours… can I ple-please t-take a br-" Her words were cut off as Ruby placed a gentle hand on the side of her face. Despite the sweltering heat she felt a sheer chill run down her face and back, radiating from the touch. Ruby's grin shrank down to a malevolently thin smirk. "Come on Sapphy. We're nowhere near done and the day's already almost half over! We've got a lot to catch up on." Ruby knelt down and kissed Sapphire. Sapphire's worries unbent as she got more comfortable in her embrace, but she felt something nudge against her leg.

She moaned in anticipation of what she knew was coming. Ruby broke the kiss and lifted her up once more, this time keeping her at waist level. "Ru-ruby, please. Be a little more gentle this time." Ruby's smile softened and she spoke just as soft. "Anything for you, Sapph." Her hands, voice, and face. They were so calm, unlike anything close to Ruby's usual demeanor, and somehow only proved to make Sapphire want it more. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of day left to cover it in. So let's take our time before we finish, alright?"

Sapphire shuddered as she felt herself being lowered down. "Fourteen hours," She thought. "Is not nearly enough time."


	4. Drill Sergeant Sadie

**YOU KNOW WHAT, BOYS (and possibly girls, I don't discriminate)!? WE SCRINDING OUT IN THESE SCREETS! GUESS WHO'S BEEN UP BURNIN THAT MIDNIGHT OIL, DESPITE HAVING WOrk in the morning, and school, and needing to pay off some stuff, and... Wow, what am I doing up right now? Okay, that's neither here nor there. I finally finished that long AF fic of Sadie and Jasper I promised YEARS ago, and here it is! My greatest work, if I do say so myself (Simply because it took so long and I want it to be good). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, I relish coming back from work at 9 tonight and reading some delicious reviews! Have a great night/morning!**

 **P.S. it got a mite wordy towards the end, there, and for that I apologize. I tried to break it up a bit.**

* * *

Steven tugged desperately on Jasper's hand, leading her hurriedly down the beach. She hesitantly followed, refraining from pummeling the young gem. "Look, Rose. I really don't want to d-" "Oh no!" Steven interrupted. "You promised that you'd finally try a doughnut and meet Lars and Sadie if I could catch and bubble that corrupted gem!" Jasper growled, "I'll admit, I didn't expect that you'd handle yourself so well, but-" "Then you have no excuses!" He yelled, laughing as he dragged her through the sand.

Jasper glared up at the store with a mix of apathy and malice. Steven, in turn, looked up and smiled warmly. He lead her in with a wide smile and eyes full of stars. Lars and Sadie were conversing quietly to themselves about some anachronistic aspect of some obscure video game when they stepped in. Lars's eyes widened when he looked up to see Jasper's hulking form next to Steven. Sadie seemed just as surprised, but made an effort to greet them anyway.

"H-hey, Steven. Who's your f-friend?" Jasper could tell from her stuttering and her expression that she was scared of her. She couldn't help but feel some disdain for these lowly creatures in front of her. Steven looked into the display case and pointed at two specific doughnut while Jasper let her attention and mind wander. Lars absentmindedly bagged the doughnuts without taking his wary gaze off of Jasper. Sadie, on the other hand, returned to her usual buoyant demeanor.

"This's Jasper! She lost a bet-" "We made a deal. I don't make bets, Rose." She interrupted. Steven stuck his tongue out playfully at her while he reached for the doughnuts. He passed the bag back to Jasper as he payed for them. "She's kinda rough on the outside, but she's a great person and friend once you give'er a chance!" She scowled and took one of the doughnuts out to inspect it. "And when she's not trying to kill you anymore." Steven finished.

Sadie gave him an awkward look, but nodded anyway. "I'll take your word for it." Jasper finally took notice of Lars and asserted herself, "What!?" Lars yelped and jumped back, averting his eyes. Jasper grunted and looked back at the pink frosted doughnut in her hand, glaring at each red star sprinkle. "Rose, this doesn't look like something I'd want inside of me at all." She muttered. Sadie frowned, but Steven simply laughed. "That's because that one's mine! Yours is in the bag, still."

Jasper returned the doughnut and pulled out the other, a boston creme doughnut. She noted that it looked significantly less fancy than the first. "So you thought I'd like this one?" Steven puffed out his cheeks and nodded slowly, almost unsure of himself. Jasper sighed and looked at the pastry in disgust for a second before shrugging and biting into it. Sugary powder and sweet creme filled the unexpectant gem's mouth and she gave out a muffled yelp.

Steven, Sadie, and somewhat Lars looked at her almost expectantly, awaiting her opinion on the sugary treat. After having a second to process the tastes, she spoke, "That's… not that bad, actually." Steven broke out into a smile that was near larger than his own face. Sadie laughed as Lars wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Can we go, now, Rose?" Steven frowned, but nodded reluctantly. "I guess. I kind of hoped you'd want to stay a little longer, though." The pair turned to head out, and Sadie made to wave when she remembered something. "OH! Steven! There's gonna be a shipment coming in next week that I know you're gonna appreciate, so I'll set something aside for you when they come in!" Steven waved as they left, "Thanks Sadie! Have a good day!"

Steven looked up to Jasper as they headed back down the beach. "Well, did you like it?" Jasper mumbled her response just quiet enough to elude his hearing. "What?" Steven pressed. "I SAID YES! OKAY!? I ENJOYED THE STUPID DOUGHNUT! ARE YOU HAPPY!?" SHe growled. Her voice cracked with fury. She became angrier as Steven's face molded into a silly smile. She scowled and stomped off, followed by Steven and his silly smile.

A week passed, mostly uneventfully, and Jasper found herself coming to The Big Donut more often than she would have liked to admit. She was sitting with Connie this time, taking a break from her training, grumbling about a lack of missions or corrupted or mutant gems. "It just doesn't feel right. There aren't any popping up, but they're drawn to us. They should be coming to us and fighting us, but there's no sign of them. I know for a fact we haven't beaten them all, there were countless gems in the war." Connie shrugged and sipped at her soda. "I dunno, maybe they just figured it'd be smarter to group up or something." Jasper frowned. "That's not good, kid."

Connie was about to add on to the conversation when Sadie came in from the back room, mumbling angrily. Connie took immediate notice and piped up, "What's wrong, Sadie?" Sadie looked up, suddenly conscious of her grumbling. "Oh, Sorry, it's nothing. It's just that there's more stuff in this shipment than I thought there'd be, and it's all so heavy! Me and Lars are having some serious trouble with it all! Not to mention that they're perishable stuff so we need to get it all put away before it melts! It's just looking to be a bad time. I think we may be screwed here."

Connie gasped at her and Sadie winced. "Yeah, sorry. Language. I just-" "No!" Connie interrupted. "It's just that this sounds like a serious problem! I wish there was something we could do to help!" Jasper turned back, catching Connie's eye. A spark flickered in her eyes as she began to think. "Hey, Jasper could help you!" Jasper choked on her boston creme doughnut, looking at the child with a mix of anger and shock.

"W-what?" Connie clasped her hands together. "Yeah! You're really strong; far stronger than a human! You could help them out!" Connie faltered when she noticed Jasper glowering at her. "I-i mean, you have nothing else you're doing, right?" Jasper turned in her seat and scoffed. "Child, I've lead armies through glorious battle. I lead attack after attack against Rose Quartz in the war of Earth thousands of years ago. I was a GENERAL!"

"But you lost." Connie stated. Jasper's face heated up. "I- You- Wuh-" She stammered. Sadie sighed, "Well, I don't want to bother you guys with my mundane problems, but any help would be great. At this rate, we won't even be able to get half of these boxes in. Not only are they big boxes, but they're packed full and tight! Lars and I have to work together to bring in one!"

Sadie stretched her arms out. With a tired grunt she reached down for something under the counter, bring back up a bottle of water and drinking heavily from it. Once she finished she let out a refreshed sigh. "It's not running an army, but if you could help us it'd be appreciated."

Jasper looked out the window. The afternoon sun shone peacefully down on the sand, accentuated by a clear breeze blowing through tufts of grass. She felt bored just looking at it. She really had nothing to do. "Alright, if only to keep myself busy. I'll stick around." Sadie smiled and placed her bottle back under the counter. "Oh, great! Thank you! This'll go by much faster with your help!"

Sadie lead Jasper through to the back of the building where a pile of boxes sat. Lars was there as well, hunched over one of the large boxes and panting heavily. He was drenched in sweat. As Jasper stepped past the threshold from the back room she was assaulted by an unexpected wave of heat. The breeze she saw earlier and thought a cool gust was secretly a baking current.

"Hmm…" she mumbled. She looked down to Sadie who seemed to be affected by the heat already. "Why don't I bring them in so you can just sort them out. All I'll need to know is where to put them down." Lars looked up, just taking notice of their presence. Sadie smiled, "That'd be awesome." With that Sadie and Lars retreated back into the Big Donut, leaving Jasper to her work.

Hours passed in the heat, but Jasper didn't mind. It kept her busy, and to be honest that was really what she needed at the moment. Just to remain busy. Hours passed as she lugged in box after box. By the time she'd finished with the simple job the sun had begun to sink into the horizon. She lifted the last box with one arm and stepped into the Big Donut. She'd noticed, as she made her way to the back room, that Sadie was the only one working at the moment. "Where's the other on?" Jasper questioned.

Sadie looked over her shoulder as she placed the last of the frozen goods into storage compartments. "Oh, Lars? He left a couple hours ago. Said I could handle the rest. He's not wrong. The hard part is bringing the boxes in. I can handle myself alo-" Jasper dropped the box onto the ground hard. "That's bullshit." Sadie sighed. "I mean-" "No. Don't try to rationalize that. You need to be more assertive."

Sadie looked back at her. "You think?" Jasper looked down at her. "I was the leader of an army. I know so. No one will heed your words unless you dominate their attention." Jasper looked around, before perking up. "Here, try it on me." Sadie turned around entirely now, looking surprised. "W-what, now?" Jasper shrugged. "I don't see why not. I've worked alongside the Crystal Gems long enough to figure how to take orders. You just need to have a firm hand."

Sadie took a deep breath, building up her courage. Jasper stood patiently in the center of the room, waiting for Sadie's first command. Sadie hesitantly lifted her finger and pointed at a box. "P-pick that up and bring it over here. It's got the las-" "I don't want to." Jasper stated, matter of factly. Sadie looked at her dumbfounded, while Jasper returned her gaze almost bored. "I thought you said you knew how to take orders!"

Jasper scratched her head nonchalantly, "I do, but I never said I'd make this easy for you. Try again, and this time don't be such a pushover." Sadie bit her lip. "Jasper, pick up that box and bring it over he-" "Mmmyeah, that's not happening. You're still too weak." Sadie could feel heat building up inside of her now. She hated being talked over like this, being pushed aside. "Jasper." She spoke, clearly and softly. Something about her words made something inside of the gem flutter, but only a little. "I need you to bring that box over he-" Jasper opened her mouth, but could not let out even the vaguest utterance of a word before she was stopped.

"DON'T!" Sadie shouted, suddenly. Jasper felt the echo of her voice quake in her ears. A fire lit in her eyes as she looked down on Sadie in a new light. The girl who she originally saw as a lost cause and a true wallflower had almost instantly changed her personality on the spot. It was rather exciting to watch and reminded her of her superiors back on Homeworld. "Give me that." She finished. She took another breath. "If you're done, I need that box over here." Jasper decided to push again, "Bu-" "Now!" Sadie said coldly as she turned back to what she was formerly doing.

There was that mysterious flutter again. Though she ignored it earlier, she couldn't help but notice the tingling in her spine. She hoisted the box with ease and dropped it over by Sadie. "Is that all?" Sadie nodded once. "That is all. You can do whatever now." She still sounded cold. She opened the box with a box cutter from her pocket and looked up at Jasper. Sadie squinted and spoke quickly, "Is there something else that you need?" Jasper shook her head. "That's impressive. You figured it out almost instantly, and I didn't even have to demonstrate how it's done. You're a natural."

The smile that she was often known for materialized almost immediately after receiving this praise. "You think?" She nervously brushed a bit of hair back behind her ear. Jasper shook her head, "You need to be able to keep that up. You can't go breaking your stance just because you heard or saw something you liked. You've got to remain hard!" Sadie sighed, "This is tougher on me than you think it is!" She turned again to the opened box and sighed for a third time. "This is the wrong box. Can you pass me- Hey!"

Jasper had already exited the room. Sadie ran to follow her, catching her at the front counter, "Where do you think you're going!? We're not done yet!" Jasper grunted, "No. YOU are not done yet. I have no other obligation here. I've completed my objectives and you've dismissed me." Sadie was flabbergasted. The heat she felt earlier rose to her face and she balled up her fists.

"Stop!" Jasper made no sign of heeding her words. "I said…" Jasper reached for the door. "STOP!" The cold was back and Jasper snapped to attention. Something about her voice was different from earlier. Before it was just an act that she put on to simulate being a leader. Now there was genuine emotion behind her words. Jasper stopped, despite herself. "Turn around." This was new. 'She's not going to command me to get back to work? Just turn around? Maybe I can scare her off.' Jasper weighed her options lightly.

She turned slightly, looking back into Sadie's eyes. That was when it hit her. The look in her eyes stabbed deep into her mind. Her dark eyes pierced through her. "What did you say?" She wanted to sound intimidating, but Sadie could hear a wane in her voice. She was done with games and absolutely exhausted from walking back and forth between the counter and the back room all day. "You clearly heard me, now stop with the act and help me finish up. We're not done yet."

Jasper snarled, "Who do you think you are to tell ME what to d-" Sadie growled, louder, "HEY! I don't care if you were some ARMY GENERAL or something, right here and right now I'm the boss and YOU are helping me FINISH! UNDERSTAND!?" Sadie's face had grown red from the yelling and the sheer amount of anger. Jasper felt a part of herself shrink as another began to grow. It was a part she hadn't felt for a while. It reminded her of talking to her superiors. It was a feeling of pure submission to someone who was your better.

Sadie folded her arms and glared up at Jasper. Jasper for whatever reason couldn't find the strength of will to peel her eyes away. Instead, she found herself walking back into the room and taking orders from Sadie again. "Alright. This is the box I needed." Sadie looked up at Jasper, who was waiting patiently, albeit indifferently, for her next orders. "Go on and open those other two boxes. These are frozen goods in here, but we'll need to see what's in those."

Without a moment of hesitation, Jasper peeled off the tape from the last two boxes. Inside the first she found spare parts for some machine and in the other were cleaning supplies. She turned to relay the information, but came face to face with Sadie who was looking over her shoulder. She squinted into the boxes and mumbled something under her breath. Jasper, on the other hand, felt her face heating up. Sadie stepped away and dusted her hands. "Cleaning stuff and replacement parts for the soda machine. Stuff that can wait till tomorrow."

Sadie returned to the box by the freezer, putting the last of the small colored packages where they would fit. Meanwhile Jasper was lost in thought. She'd not felt this much like someone's underling since she worked under Yellow Diamond. Jasper shook her head and, after a second of hesitation, made for the door. "Hey." Sadie spoke. Her voice was soft, but still had that edge of reserved indignance. Jasper peered over her shoulder, doing her best at ignoring the chill in her back. "Y-yeah?" She cursed herself for stuttering. Sadie squinted and tossed one of the colorful bags to her.

"This's for Steven, if you're going his way." Jasper stared at the bag. It read, 'Cookie Cat Bites!' in bold pink letters and had a picture of a black cat with a blank face inside of a pink rocket. "What is it?" She asked. "Why do you care?" Sadie pondered as she walked past her. She seemed to sidle up next to her and linger there for a moment before exiting the room, as though she were testing her or something. The tingling in her spine grew near unbearable.

Sadie walked to the counter and picked up her jacket, sighing. She looked over the counter and behind it to ensure that everything was as it should. Jasper held back a moment, which Sadie took immediate notice of. She scratched her head. "I'm sorry I got so snappy earlier. I'm just tired of Lars always walking out on me, but I can never force myself to stop him. It's always intimidated me." Jasper felt a buzz of some unfamiliar feeling. 'She doesn't find me more intimidating than that beanpole of a human?' She reflected to herself for a second, just a second.

"S'at mean you're done yelling at me?" Sadie squinted. There was something about her tone of voice. "Would you prefer otherwise?" Jasper was slightly taken aback, but made full effort to hide the fact that, somehow, it did bother her that she was done yelling. The feeling that she had from being ordered around was slowly starting to dissipate, but she had just gotten used to, in fact was rather enjoying, the feeling it gave her. She squinted back at her as her answer, forcing herself to deny the sensations that she longed for to return. Sadie shook her head and left. "Well, I'll see you around, I guess." Jasper could swear she heard her mumble, "It's too late for this." as she walked out of sight.

She looked down at the colorful package again and decided that that was as good a time as any to head back to the beach house. The eyes on the cat seemed to stare up at her, as though they were expecting something of her. She shuddered under their eerie gaze and turned from the dark cafe and began to head back to the beach house.

There was very little to do after she'd handed off the pack of Cookie Cat Bites to Steven. As expected of him he was elated and remained very excited for quite a bit of time. Jasper was used to his jovial nature by now and could bypass it. She had to, in fact, as her mind was elsewhere. Constantly did she find herself in a place where she couldn't help but dwell on Sadie's actions but more than that her own. Why had she fallen so easily to her, swayed so hard to the words? What was it about the way she spoke that demanded her utmost obedience in such a fashion?

There was almost no reason for it, dare she say there be no reason at all for it. Sadie was but a human! A physically and mentally inferior specimen and not to mention not in the slightest terrifying. Definitely not the type who would invoke an air of respect to those around her. Especially not from someone like Jasper. And yet she did just that. Every word and order felt like a direct command from a superior, but Jasper had very few superiors in her life. The only ones who would count as such would have been the Diamonds and Sadie was nowhere near close to anything like them.

The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she held herself around people or alone. She couldn't compare in the slightest, so why did she elicit such a response? Jasper couldn't figure out why it happened, but she knew for a fact that she liked it. She also knew she wasn't okay with liking it. It made no sense to her and, by extension, must have been wrong. It made her feel oddly, especially under the circumstances of having no one around to vent her frustrations to. She was left feeling like she never had before and having no way to explain it and no one to explain it to. Jasper was so utterly lost in her own whirlpool of agitated emotion and puzzling desires that she hadn't even noticed the day go by.

"Jasper?" Connie spoke softly, almost warily. "Hmm?" Came her distracted reply. "You've been... a little out of it all day. Steven mentioned that you were really focused on something yesterday. Are you alright?" It was just then that Jasper fully realized that she was in the middle of Connie's sword practice. She acted as a sparring partner with her frequently since she could block her attacks better than a hologram and tended to force her to make smarter choices by punishing bad swings. However she also noticed that her body was riddled with cuts and slashes, far more than it usually would be. She never had this many nicks even by the time they were finished.

"I'm fine." She lied. Connie nervously dropped her stance. She'd done this before, carelessly, and had Jasper knock her onto her back, as punishment for thinking practice was over, far too many times to do it confidently. "Maybe we should take a break for a while." She winced and took up her stance again hastily, expecting an attack from her aggressive sparring partner, but was shocked when none came. Instead, Jasper sighed and said, "Yeah. Let's do that."

She rubbed the cuts on her arms as she stomped out of the sky arena. "Where are you going?" Shouted Connie as she ran to follow her. "For a walk." Connie barely made it onto the warp pad before Jasper warped back to the beach house. She tromped off of the warp pad and past Steven and Pearl who had situated themselves in the kitchen. Pearl was looking over a cookbook while Steven was eating a bag of Cookie Cat Bites. Pearl looked up from her book and Steven from his bites in surprise.

As she opened the door Pearl yelled, "Where do you think you're going!? Connie's practice isn't even over yet!" Jasper growled, but made no motion to stop. "I'm going for a walk!" Pearl ran to the door as Jasper stomped down the beach. "Don't harass the towns folk!" Pearl turned around and placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh, that gem is going to cause all kinds of trouble knowing her…" Steven looked at Connie as she sat down next to him. "I don't know…" Connie sighed. "She seemed really preoccupied with something. I rarely get a hit on her when we practice, but this time I cut her a bunch. I hope she's alright."

Jasper trudged through the sand, trapped in a maelstrom of thought and anger. What right did Sadie have to make her feel like she was inferior? She wouldn't stand for it! She was infuriated. So much so that, when she looked up and saw herself in front of the Big Donut, she had no chance of stopping herself from letting out a furious shout.

Jasper barged through the doors and saw Sadie handing Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck some doughnuts. She looked over their collective shoulders and called out to her, "Oh! Hey, Jasper! Hold on just a second." Jasper growled and pushed past the cool kids, who were already moving to leave. Through mixed grumbles of dissent, Jasper shouted, "HUMAN!" Sadie did not seem off-put by her yelling. The mere fact that Sadie hadn't seemed unnerved by her volume, rather she seemed to take it in stride, only further fueled the fires of her anger. Jasper slammed her hands against the counter, not enough to crack it, but to send a message.

She had been so ready to put her in her place, and would have had she not spoken first, "I didn't see you the other day, but I wanted to say thank you! Your acting really helped me out!" Her hard exterior soon softened as the implications behind Sadie's words clicked into place. A new anguish formed in the back of her mind. 'She was doing all of this, playing me for a fool, like a puppet, without even realizing that it was happening?' She mused.

"A-act?" She muttered. Sadie nodded as she shuffled some of the doughnuts around under the counter. "Yeah! Y'know, when you pretended to be submissive and lazy to help me figure out how to handle Lars! It really helped me out, and things have been running a lot more smoothly now! Though…" She trailed off as a stream of pants and footsteps came from the walkway behind the counter. "Sadie…" He began. Jasper noted a distinct shift in her demeanor immediately. "C-can I t-take a break real quick?" Sadie looked over her shoulder at him and asked, "How many of the boxes have you cleared out?"

Through staggered breaths, Lars forced out, "Seven… All seven…" Sadie nodded and said, "Alright. That's all I needed you to do for the moment, so you can take your break." Lars smiled and made for the door, but before he could so much as place his hand on it, Sadie spoke out. "But I better see you back here in 30 minutes." Lars looked back, seeming worried, and chuckled, "C-come on, Sadie. Can't I have a little more time?"

Sadie's gaze turned ice cold and he winced. "Fine. I'll be back in 30." As he left, Jasper felt that same tingling sensation growing in her stomach and riding up her back. "Thanks again for helping me out, Jasper. I know you didn't have to." Jasper looked back to the short blonde before her, but couldn't find any words to say. "Ah! I forgot. If you don't mind I wanted to ask if you could stick around!" Sadie saw that she looked confused, so she walked to the back room and waved for Jasper to follow suit. She did.

"See, Lars is good with his hands. Pretty good with all sorts of technical and machinery stuff. Things like that. But, in all honesty, he's kinda frail. He can't do much of the heavy lifting that I need to get done, and frankly even he would prefer this to counter work." Jasper looked into the room and saw a few piles of assorted parts for various machines, from cooling units to soda machines. "He can install the stuff, but it can all be rather heavy so he has trouble with it at times. Saves us money since he can get it done, but if he drops it because he can barely pick it up that costs us more than if we hired someone to do it for us."

Jasper could tell where this was going before she even finished her thought. "That's where you come in, see? You're far stronger than anything we could even hope to be. You don't have to worry about stamina or fatigue or things like that at all." She looked over her muscular body with scrutinizing care. Jasper practically felt her eyes tracing over every feature of her body and only then became aware of the cuts that practice with Connie had left. Sadie nodded affirmatively, "Well, looks that way to me anyway."

She made her way past Jasper and back to the counter out front. "Why don't you think on it over a Boston Creme? I never did give you a reward for helping me out that night." Jasper finally found her tongue when Sadie said this. "A reward? What am I, a dog who's performed a trick? What makes you think I'd even take up your offer at all, let alone take the time to think about it?" Sadie shrugged as she handed Jasper a doughnut over the counter. She reluctantly took it, but hesitated to eat despite how much she wanted to. "Well, if I heard you properly a two days ago you don't really have much else better to do, do you? Besides, I doubt this'd take you long enough to complain about it. It'd be so much easier if you just cooperated and got it done."

Sadie's tone sounded more like she'd already had Jasper working under her. She didn't know how to take them. The feelings that Jasper despised had become so rampant in her mind that she was already under the impression that there was no way out of this. It was like dealing with an even more obnoxious and attractive version of Steven. There was simply no way to turn her down.

She growled and bit into the doughnut, pretending to mull it over. After a second she opened her mouth to speak, "Fine. But under my own terms." Sadie smiled and placed her hand on the counter. "Knew I could count on you." Jasper forced back a shiver. "First things first. I'm not wearing that silly uniform." Sadie looked down at her own shirt, and Jasper could swear that she saw hints of disgust. "Fine." She said. "Second," Jasper continued. "I retain the right to leave whenever I want to." Sadie smiled and said, "And I retain the right to tell you whether or not I can let you!" Jasper frowned, but said nothing in response.

Sadie smiled up at Jasper and held her hand out in a grandiose triumphant manner. Jasper snarled inwardly, but took her hand. She noted that touching her hand rekindled the feeling all over again, but couldn't bring herself to pull away. The world seemed to fall away as time suspended itself in this moment. It really wasn't as bad as she thought it was before. She was truly beginning to enjoy the moment. Sadly, much to her sorrow, the moment was broken as Sadie pulled her hand back. Through her smile, she said, "It's great to have you."

Jasper had been dwelling on those words all day. 'It's great to have you.' She knew what she meant, but she didn't realize just how true that was. Of course, neither did Sadie for that matter. After Lars came back, Jasper had absentmindedly aided him in upgrading and fixing the soda machine, vending machines, and freezers. The time past quickly, despite Lars's constant complaints and Sadie's just as constant commands.

The door closed, snapping Jasper out of her reverie. She looked around to see that the light outside had fallen to darkness. Jasper took note of her surroundings, finding herself seated at one of the tables at the front of the store. She must have closed her eyes after the work was over and lost track of time. Sadie wasn't at the counter, but she could hear her in the back, moving boxes around. Jasper stood up, but looked down as a stray circular object caught her eye. The item in question was a doughnut.

Without thinking, she picked up the pastry and bit into it. The sweet filling pleasantly spread over her tongue, bringing about a satisfied sigh. The sound of boxes being shifted suddenly became a loud clattering. "Aww, dammit!" Shouted Sadie. Jasper walked to the back room and saw Sadie rubbing her arm next to a couple of fallen cardboard boxes. "Are you unharmed?" Sadie sneered sharply up at her, leaving Jasper slightly taken aback. "Clearly I'm not." She sighed. "Man, that hurt." Jasper felt heat rise to her face, but ignored it. She stepped into the room and picked up the boxes.

"oh, no, you don't have to. I can get it." Jasper raised a hand to stop her. Sadie stepped back, hand still on arm, and solemnly waited. "Do not misunderstand me, hum- Sadie." She corrected herself. Jasper lifted the boxes and placed them upon the shelves that they had fallen off of. "I could snap you like a twig. Easily." Sadie gulped and stepped back. "But you've made me feel something I've never felt before. Something not even my superiors on Homeworld have made me feel. I don't know how to describe it, but it feels hot. Deep within my being, I can feel this burning sensation, yet it doesn't hurt. It… tickles." She spoke these last words like they made her less of a warrior.

She made to sit down, then Sadie pointed to a chair. Jasper took up the seat and let her head sink down. "This feeling is so hard to place. The more I think about what it means, the farther I feel from placing it. It's ENERVATING!" Sadie rubbed her arm again, more nervous than pained at this point. She was starting to put together vague pieces to Jasper's puzzle already, but waited patiently for her to finish. "It makes me feel so weak! I have no control over it, and it only happens around you! I can't even bring myself to taking you out of the picture so you stop plaguing my mind! What did you do to me!?"

Sadie sighed and looked away. Jasper growled and slammed her fist onto her knee. "Don't you ignore me! I deserve to know what's going on here! Don't think I won't break yo-" She stopped, suddenly, as Sadie started to chuckle. "You've just got a crush." Jasper looked alarmed. She placed a hand on her gem, "What!? I'm cracked!?" Sadie waved her hands. "No, no, no. Nothing like that." She stepped forward and placed both of her small hands onto Jasper's huge one, pulling it away from her face. "See, you've got feelings for me. That's all."

Jasper scrunched up her face. "Feelings? Like, emotions? I have feelings for everyone, though most of them consist of anger." Sadie shook her head. "No that's- Aw, geez. I don't know how to explain this to you at all." Jasper watched Sadie expectantly, almost worried. She'd never had this happen before and yet Sadie seemed so familiar with the feeling. Sadie shook her head. "Here, why don't I show you what I mean." Jasper nodded, hesitantly. "Alright, what are you going to do?"

Instead of answering her, Sadie waved for her to come closer. Jasper squinted but reluctantly complied until she was nearly four inches away from Sadie's own face. Sadie bit her lip in thought for a second, contemplating what she'd do, exactly. Jasper, ever impatient, began, "What no-" However, she was cut off as Sadie closed the distance between them, locking lips, closing eyes tight, and placing a soft hand against Jasper's cheek. Initially, Jasper tried to pull away, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

The heat and fuzziness from before blossomed all over her skin. Jasper stared down in disbelief; disbelief at her own lack of action and disbelief at the fact that she was enjoying the moment. The heat grew in her chest and cheeks as her eyes instinctively closed and she finally let herself fall into it. Time seemed to stand still, but the world spun faster than it ever had before. Jasper's mind filled with buzzing thoughts that never stood still long enough for her to make sense of them.

Suddenly, just as fast as all the white noise began, it stopped. The world stopped spinning, the thoughts stopped coming, and the room, which was already silent, felt empty. Sadie pulled back from their short connection and pushed a strand of Jasper's hair that stuck to her own away from her face. Jasper blinked open her eyes, looking down on Sadie in a mix of confusion and absorption. "What...?" She tried to say. "That was a kiss." Sadie answered matter-of-factly. "A kiss...?" Jasper echoed. Sadie looked dumbfounded. Her own blush subsided as a dawning realization hit her. She began to chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" There was a pang of doubt in her tone. Sadie's giggling ebbed a little and she said, "Well, Steven said you guys weren't from around here, but I'm starting to believe he meant the Earth altogether!"

Jasper nodded slowly, "Yes." Sadie's eyes went wide. "Wait, you're serious? I thought you guys were just into some kind of obscure anime and were lost in your roles or something! Wow, that's..." Jasper waved her hands. "Whatever, what's this crush business then? You still haven't explained it! Though..." She paused. "That kiss wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Jasper placed a pensive hand against her chin. Sadie caught herself staring at her face, she was pouting, a look that didn't seem to fit her masculine demeanor. Her blush returned. Sadie bit her lip and took out her phone. Sadie stared at it, clicked a few buttons until she got to her messages, and knit her brow. Jasper looked up, "Are you go-" Sadie interrupted her by lifting a finger.

Jasper closed her mouth, instinctively now, and waited. Sadie turned around and placed her phone on the table. "Alright, I have time for this. I'll show you something pretty great." She looked over her shoulder with eyes unlike her own from before. Her eyes were hard and cold and they pierced through Jasper very being, almost staring through her. Her body burned under their scrutiny. "But you're going to listen to everything I say. I've never had this kind of control over a person before, so there's no chance I'm letting it go now." She stepped up to Jasper, who inadvertently pushed back against the chair to move away. "You're an alien, huh? Does that mean anything? Can you do anything particularly special?" Jasper knew that this was an honest question, but she couldn't help feeling criticized in the back of her head.

"I can change summon my gem weapon." Sadie shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that. Some more... aesthetically pleasing." Jasper thought for a second. "I can alter my physical form." This made Sadie smile. "That's perfect, actually." She stepped around Jasper, staring up and down at her muscular arms, back, and legs. Jasper could swear she felt her eyes tracing over her body like lasers. She closed her eyes, nervously awaiting orders she had no idea why she wanted to get. Hours seemed to pass under Sadie's scrutiny, but it was less than five minutes before she spoke next, "Alright. I've got it. Stand up." Jasper did as she was told. She gasped as she felt Sadie's hand begin to wander over her arms and then down her back and legs.

"You know, Jasper, you don't look that bad at all. In fact, dare I say you've got quite a beautiful body. Although, I've got to admit, there's something kind of important to my needs that I would believe you just don't have." A pang of fear grew in Jasper's chest. "W-what? What am I missing?" Sadie kept running her hands over Jasper's legs, but lingered as she traced near her crotch. "I wonder, how familiar are you with Human anatomy, Jasper?" Sadie looked up at Jasper with a stare somewhere between desire and defiance. Jasper smiled triumphantly. "I know everything there is to know about Human anatomy, as well as a vast majority of the animals on this planet. I learned these things among many other as I'll be tra- ahem, spending an indefinite period of ti-"

Sadie cleared her throat, signalling she had heard enough. Jasper bit her lip, catching her hint. "Just like on Homeworld." She thought. Sadie smiled, "Then of course you are aware of how certain male and female anatomy interact, yeah?" Jasper was piecing together what she was saying long before she began this course of action. Originally when she came to Earth nothing disgusted her more than human biological needs, but for some reason this one human before her brought about a new interest. Jasper nodded and Sadie stepped back. "Do you need a visual aid or something or-" "N-no. I should be fine."

Jasper raised her hands out over her legs and took a deep breath to futilely attempt to steady her racing heart. Suddenly a light began to sprout from between her legs. The light seemed to take a solid form, growing into a protruding mound and taking on an orange tint. Sadie watched in awe as the mound thinned out a bit and stretched to a near ten inches of length. When she thought that the transformation might have been over, she was shocked to see the light widen as well, until finally the light flashed, leaving behind an orange cock, with dark orange stripes and a pair of testes to match. Jasper finally opened her eyes and looked down at her new part in a mix between shame and pleasure.

Sadie's mouth hung slightly ajar as she slowly took in the beauty of Jasper's full mast that lied before her. For a brief second her facade had fallen. Sadie's face flushed as she gazed down at the length before her. Jasper's face became equally red, but she seemed more resigned to the fact than embarrassed by it. In all honest, for some reason, she couldn't wait for what was coming next. Sadie stepped forward and placed a hesitant, wavering hand over the head of Jasper's newly formed, and rather sizable, cock. She graced over it with her fingertips, slowly trying building up the courage she had had earlier that night. "W-well? Are you gonna-" Jasper began but cut off soundlessly as Sadie wrapped her fingers around the shaft. Finding her resolve once more, she looked up defiantly. "Th-this is gonna do just fine. I was just admiring your handiwork."

Jasper grimaced as unknown, but not altogether bad, sensations ran from her member and straight to her chest and head. She took in the warmth from Sadie's embrace and shuddered. "This is how human's feel? This is insane…" Jasper thought. Sadie was slowly working up her confidence again, moving her hand up and down in languid motions, letting her fingers drag against the warm skin of Jasper's length. She was starting to become familiar with the bumps and ridges of it, as though it were some odd new object that she had to memorize lest it erase itself from her life permanently. Every stroke sent more and more vivid shocks of pleasure through her, as that was what she'd finally identified this feeling as. She'd only ever really felt it after a good fight or when she was being reprimanded or praised by a superior.

Sadie pressed her other hand on Jasper's stomach, causing her to step back without thinking. Sadie pushed up against her chest and kept her stepping back without breaking their connection. From her vantage point, looking up from her chest, Jasper's cock sat precariously next to her face, over her shoulder. The heat that radiated off of it lit a fire of equal, if not greater, power inside of Sadie. She wrapped her hand firmly around the base of the shaft and rose up the entirety of the length straight to the head, basking in the hollow gasps that eked from Jasper's mouth. The sounds almost sounded flimsy or weak. They empowered Sadie and pushed her further into her confident facade once again.

Jasper kept moving back, like a robot given a set of instructions. It felt rehearsed, despite the extemporaneous responses that she was supplying for the situation that she'd found herself in. It wasn't until she slammed against the back wall that she realized that she was retreating. She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them in the first place, and saw that Sadie was looking up at her like an owner looks down at a pet. Sadie's hand moved up and down her length, leaving a ghost of a warmth that kept . It made her feel almost as though she were less of a person, and yet it made her feel like she was being completed at the same time. In fact, the latter feeling far overpowered the former.

So much so that she didn't even try to stop the feeling of longing as Sadie pulled away for a second. "W-what? Why did yo-" Jasper began. She watched, unable to move from the wall, as Sadie stepped back and pulled a chair up. She must have known where the chair was already, because she never broke the stare that they held. In as sultry a fashion as she could manage, Sadie unzipped her blue jeans and pulled down both the pants and her panties. With the restrictive cloth finally tossed aside she sat up on the chair and waggled a finger for Jasper to come closer. "I don't imagine I need to tell someone who's looked into us human's anatomy as much as you what to do next, do I?"

A cold wave washed over Jasper and she robotically shook her head and stepped forward. It had been millennia since last she had felt so much like an underling. Even when she worked with the Crystal Gems it was only out of mutual interest and she was treated as an equal, if not a better. Here, however, she was completely walked all over, and she loved every second of it. Jasper brought her huge frame low on the ground to get the proper angle to perfectly please her short superior. As soon as she brought her face close enough, she took an involuntary breath, long and drawn out, and basked in the new pungent aroma that assaulted her. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced and it damn near made her lose all conscious thought, but still she began to work, knowing her place was that of one who must please and takes pleasure in pleasing. In this regard, ironically, she found herself questioning whether or not that Pearl really knew what she was missing out on by rebelling.

Sadie's constant gasps and squeals let Jasper know that, however clumsily she did her job, she was doing well enough to please her superior. A flick her, a lash there, and a push deeper every now and then and Sadie let out an affectionate moan. But that wasn't enough for her. Not really. She knew deep down that Jasper's body was capable of so much more and she would push her every breaking point to find out just what she could truly do. She grabbed the back of Jasper's head and tugged at her hair, pulling her deeper into the gap between her legs. "Come on, Jasper, I know you're body can do way crazier stuff than that! I'm so close, I just need one more push!"

The wasteland that was her blank mind suddenly filled with never ending ideas of what she could possibly do. Most of the many things she thought of, however, would have more than likely killed or hurt her. There was one rather simple idea that she had, though. With a sigh, and many an idea pushed to the back of her mind, she simply stretched out her tongue and writhed around inside of her mistress. The sudden increase in depth and motion sent Sadie's unsuspecting body into raptures, causing her body, muscles and skin, to tremble uncontrollably. The sound that she made, something between a gurgled squeak and a shrill groan, inflated Jasper's already large ego to astronomical new heights.

Jasper kept up her ministrations for somewhere around 10 more minutes, until Sadie was nearly nothing more than a whining, teary eyed mess that gripped tightly into Jasper's mop of hair. Sadie's grip finally loosened and Jasper took that as the sign to pull back. As her tongue slithered out, Sadie whimpered weakly and slumped over. Sweat ran down her neck, drenching her shirt. She breathed heavy, short puffs, slowly catching her breath and building up her stamina again. Jasper sat with her legs folded, hands on either knee, waiting patiently, and watching her regain her composure. As Sadie's breathing gradually evened out, a warm smile grew on her face, followed by a lasting blush.

"Th-that… that was incredible, Jasper. Th-thank y-you." Jasper recognized a change in her tone. No longer was she still putting on the air of superiority, but she was just regular old Sadie, and yet, somehow, the feeling that she was her better lasted. Jasper nodded gruffly. "Yeah, it was nothing. The experience was… interesting. You humans have some pretty incredible experiences you get to have." Sadie slid off of the chair and onto the floor. She crawled toward her large partner and grabbed hold of the dick the still rested bare between her legs. "Oh, it's not over yet. It's your turn, Jasper. You didn't think I'd just let you get away with gettin' me off, did ya?" Jasper shivered as the warmth of Sadie's palm returned.

"N-now, you don't nee-" Sadie looked up at Jasper with a face of slight indifference and defiance. "I didn't really ask, Jasper. You helped me and now I'm returning the favor. You've earned as much." Jasper shut her mouth. In truth, she was incredibly curious and relished experiencing firsthand the pleasure that humans experienced. She closed her eyes as Sadie caressed her length, barely wrapping her hands around it's width. The heat that she gave off was nothing compared to the heat that Jasper's body could withstand, but it was still easily the most intense feeling she'd ever had. It wasn't long before Jasper herself began to moan just as Sadie had earlier. She was surprised that she wasn't able to maintain her composure. A millennia of discipline and training gone to waste in one night.

Sadie smiled up at Jasper, who's eyes were still firmly shut. She gripped tightly onto her knees, as Sadie had with her hair. Oddly enough, where she thought this would help with resisting the pleasure, it only seemed to amplify them. This realization didn't hinder her like she secretly hoped it would, but pushed her even further toward whatever building feeling was coming. Waves of unknown pleasure crashed into Jasper, one after the other, leaving her panting for air she knew she didn't need. Sadie watched happily as Jasper's muscles tensed and her cock twitched. Proud of her work, Sadie decided it was time to finish her off just as she had for her.

She leaned down and tried to take as much of Jasper's length into her mouth as she could manage. The immediacy of the action and warm wetness was more than enough to send the teetering Jasper careening over the edge of pleasure and into a world of pure bliss unlike anything she'd ever encountered. With a mind numbing yell, she was done before she even knew what was going on. Jasper's mind went blank, and her body limp, as she fell lifelessly to the floor, now warmed up by their romp. Sadie climbed up onto her chest and curled up on her large frame. Sadie let out a contented sigh and said, "This was a very nice night, Jasper. Thanks. I think I kinda needed it." Jasper had no words to say. Instead she simply stared up at the ceiling.

She didn't fully understand what had happened, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. Jasper only knew that maybe it was for the best that Earth and it's humans were spared all those years ago. A thought crossed her mind and her mood lightened as she pushed it away to relax on her bed of marble and hair. Spent and tired, she was ready for a well deserved rest. Sadie, herself, looked about ready to sleep as well. She pulled out her phone and gave it a quick look over before putting it back in her pocket. With a final sigh she uttered one last thing before passing out, "Wake me up in ten or twenty so you can help me get this mess cleaned up."


	5. Sin and Harmony Part 2

**HEY GUYS. GUESS WHAT. I finally finished that smut fic that I was planning on finishing. This is by no means the end of the entire fic, but it does mark the end of this particular story! I'll be doing more later and might take ideas from preferences, though I admit my usual ideas are a tad obscure. Either way, thank you all for baring with me and reading up to this point! I hope you enjoy it! I worked pretty hard on putting it together. I also could not have made this one without the help from my friends! They inspired me, helped me piece together key pieces of the story, and grammar/spell checked. Granted there's still work to be done on it, I just didn't wanna wait any longer.**

* * *

Pearl stood solemnly over the kitchen counter. She'd been wiping it down absentmindedly for much of the day. The surface gleamed impossibly bright in the afternoon sun. Steven had been keeping an attentive eye on her as he went about his daily routine.

By 1:30, however, he had decided he'd had enough. "Pearl? Are you alri- Waugh!" As Steven stepped forward to question Pearl, the light glinted off of the table and blinded him. Pearl snapped to attention, but only vaguely looked down at Steven. "Ah… Steven. Do you need something?"

He rubbed his eyes and repositioned himself awkwardly. "Pearl, you've been washing the counter all day since last night!" He paused. "...Do YOU need something?" Pearl's eyes shrank and she looked down at the counter.

She saw her reflection in the shining granite table top. In her eyes she saw the events of the previous day that so haunted her. She flushed as a dangerous cocktail of emotions flooded her mind once again.

"PEARL!" Pearl jumped and looked up, sweat beading down her brow. She was unaware that her breathing was hitching "You were staring at the counter! What's wrong!?" Steven looked increasingly worried the longer she took to answer. What could she answer? Was there any way she could explain herself or her actions?

Steven shook his head. "I don't know what to do without Garnet and Amethyst, and Garnet Isn't here, so I'm gonna get Amethyst."

Pearl wanted to say "NO," but her voice caught in her throat and was replaced by a weak croaking sound as Steven ran off to find Amethyst. She wanted desperately for anything else to happen, but something prevented her from stopping him. She placed her hands on either side of the counter and stared into her reflection's eyes. "This… this can't continue." She muttered to herself.

Steven ran to the temple door and paused. "I… don't know how to open it to go to her room…" Pearl felt a weight lift from her chest. She cleared her throat and spoke up, "A-aha! I guess we don't need to get Amethyst the-"

Before she could finish her thought the temple door split open and Amethyst stepped out, yawning, causing the weight to immediately replace itself. Upon spotting Steven she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey Steve-o! How's it goin!?" Steven looked disgruntled and he pointed over to Pearl. She looked utterly enfeebled. Amethyst frowned behind Steven and Pearl felt her head spin and her chest tighten.

"Oh," Amethyst sighed. "She still at it? Eh, she'll find some way to get over it. Has before. Just leave her be, Steven. She's probably got all kindsa pent up wackyness with the whole Peridot thing goin on." Steven looked over his shoulder at Amethyst, who turned just in time to hide her frown. She made to walk out the front door, "Hey, Steven! Wanna go to the Big Donut with me?"

Steven glanced between the two. Between Pearl's wide eyed gaze and Amethyst's perfectly calm one he had guessed that something was wrong but figured it wasn't a huge problem at the moment. Besides, Doughnuts always helped him think better.

Instead of pressing the matter further he nodded and followed Amethyst out. Pearl put her head against the counter as soon as the door closed. Her breathing staggered itself and her chest was tight. Suddenly she heard Amethyst from outside, "Hey, I'll meet ya over there, Steven! I gotta get something!" The door closed and her breath hitched. She practically felt each slow, agonizing footstep as Amethyst stepped over to her.

Amethyst scooted out a chair and sat in front of Pearl for what seemed like an eternity to Her. She knew she was staring down at her. She must have enjoyed the torturous silence. Pearl tensed up as Amethyst leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She didn't move. Amethyst hopped off of the chair, "Look, P, we all know about your feelings for Rose. We all loved her, but no one did like you. I shouldn't have taken advantage of that. I crossed a line. I can admit that; I have to admit that, and I wanted to apologize."

Pearl raised her head and saw Amethyst halfway out the door. Her face was obscured by her hair at that angle so she couldn't get a good read on her. "But I was serious. About doing it again, if you're ever feeling like that. I've been holding it in for a long time, too, y'know. My feelings."

She closed the door, leaving Pearl to her devices. Pearl sat in sheer silence as hours passed. After around 3 hours of mulling over Amethyst's words, she'd decided to retreat to her own room.

Amethyst stumbled through the door, buckling to the ground and clutching her sides as she roared with laughter. Steven followed her through, laughing as well, and barely able to finish his sentence. "S-so- so, we jump th-through the waterfall! Thinking there was- was gonna be a cave behind it!"

Steven stopped again as he erupted into another fit of laughter and fell on top of Amethyst who was now sprawled out on the floor. "St-steven! Steven, don't- I can't-" Amethyst sputtered. Steven tried to start finish his joke three more times before bursting into incomprehensible blubbering.

As their fits died down, Steven's stomach began to growl. Amethyst pushed herself up, rolling Steven off of her back. He giggled as he flopped to the floor. "Hey, whatya say to a snack, lil' guy?" Steven smiled and nodded quickly. As Amethyst moved to the kitchen she couldn't help but notice that Pearl was no longer present. " _ **I guess that figures. We've been gone for a decent amount of time. Wonder where she ran off to, though. Hope she's alright."**_ In her musings, she'd automatically made a sandwich to her own liking rather than to Steven's. Steven looked at the mess between two pieces of bread that she'd made with thinly veiled disgust.

"Uh… Amethyst?" He said. She broke from her reverie and looked down at her concoction. "Oh, sorry Steven. I just… got distracted, I guess." Steven scrunched up his face. "Is this about Pearl?" Amethyst scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Nothin gets past you, Steven. I think we'd best just leave her be, for now. Sorry about the sandwich."

Steven laughed. "It's alright! I can make my own. Besides, it's nearly time for bed anyway." Steven picked himself up from off of the floor and meandered over to the kitchen. Amethyst feigned a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to my room for a while. You can handle yourself alone, yeah?" Steven nodded as he tried desperately to reach a bag of chips from the top shelf of a cabinet.

Amethyst stepped through the temple door to her room and dropped the plate of garbage onto the ground. She moved distractedly through her room, weaving around piles of collected detritus. She yawned and flopped onto a mound of mattresses, cuddling up with a partially torn teddy bear and a skeleton.

Suddenly a metallic clatter shocked her awake. She wasn't sure of how long she'd been laying there, but she knew it wasn't long. Amethyst jumped to her feet and looked around, trying to pinpoint any noises. "I thought we got rid of that Slinker!"

A racket of metal and a faint curse from around the corner alerted Amethyst to her intruder. The voice was female, but otherwise illegible. Amethyst squinted her eyes and edged around the mound of debris. When she rounded the corner she saw Pearl struggling with a large metal spring that held her foot like a vice.

"Pearl?" Pearl twitched and turned her head. "Ah! Am-amethyst! I- uh…" Amethyst pulled the coiled piece of steel off of her leg with the relative ease that came only from experience. She gave the thin gem, who now sat with her face buried in her knees and staring off to the side, a dubious look.

"Pearl, what are you doing in my room?" She didn't respond. Amethyst scrunched up her face. "Isss there anything you want to talk about?" Again, there was no response. Amethyst's eyes face lowered. "Okay. Alright. That's fine. I guess I should have expected that from you."

Amethyst slowly began to raise her voice. She turned sharply and threw her hands up in the air. "I knew I was right not to say anything earlier! I messed up, sure, I do that a lot, but you're not perfect either Pearl! You do what you want because you think you can outsmart everyone, or you don't think about how you affect others, or... whatever! It's aggravating to have to tiptoe around you now that Rose is gone! It's like you don't pay any attention anymore!"

Pearl shut her eyes tightly and clutched her knees. She'd only had a few hours to think on Amethyst's words from earlier, but the pain that they left in her chest felt like it had been there for centuries. Pearl sucked in a fragile breath. "No, Amethyst. You're wrong."

Amethyst laughed sarcastically and snapped back to facing Pearl. "OH! That's right! I forgot! Amethyst is always wr-"

She was silenced as Pearl stood, suddenly pressing her lips desperately against her own. Amethyst's eyes went wide from the shock of the action. She looked over each feature of her face that she could see, from her flushed cheeks and her sharp nose to her lidded eyes. There was a passion in the kiss that Amethyst hadn't expected; a passion that passed through her lips and warmed her entire body down to her core.

Pearl grabbed Amethyst's shoulders and pulled back, slowly, looking into her eyes. "You're right. Ab-about me, I mean. I'm obnoxious, overbearing, overly dependent, compulsive, and I don't consider the consequences of my own actions, but you've never had to tiptoe around me. You can always talk to me about anything, Amethyst. I've always been there for you, even though I've been… distancing myself since-" Her voice caught and her face dropped.

Amethyst tugged her arms out of Pearl's grip and pulled her into a hug. "I just wanted to be something more to you, but you always had Rose so I took what I could get from a distance. I guess it made me act worse than I'd meant to." Pearl sniffled, but forced a rueful laugh. "Oh, Rose and I were never going to be anything. I was only lying to myself and trying to avoid the inevitable. Even before Greg, I was still merely her best friend. If anything, it was that feeling of denial that pushed me further away from you. All of you. Even Steven."

She sighed and pressed her hands together. "I can't immediately make up for everything that I've done wrong, Amethyst, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try. I do want to try to be a better person, Amethyst. I want to for you. I don't want you to hate me because of how I've been treating you." Amethyst pulled Pearl down into another kiss, placing her hands over Pearl's. Pearl let slip a single, quiet moan, causing her blush to grow more radiant on her face. Amethyst broke the connection, but held her body close. "I don't hate you, Pearl. I just wish you'd… try to notice a little more than what you want to. I hate having to work so hard just to be seen by you."

Amethyst perked up, suddenly, and backed up. She seemed almost giddy. "I- wait, I've got something to show you, actually! C-come with me!" Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hand gently in hers, but moved briskly and with purpose through piles of trash. There was no possibility for Pearl to read Amethyst's face or guess her intentions, but she definitely had an idea of what to expect. Amethyst lead her along for a short period that raised tension in the both of them, until they were in front of an uncharacteristically clean area of Amethyst's room.

In the center of it laid a surprisingly well kept mattress on an oaken bed frame adorned with a floral sheet and a purple blanket. There was an assortment of scented candles lit around the area, filling the space with the pleasant yet subtle smell of cherry blossoms. Amethyst rubbed her arm as she watched Pearl step towards the bed, inspecting it and tracing her fingertips over the bed cover. She watched nervously as Pearl inspected the bed, not knowing what to say.

Amethyst opened her mouth and said the first words that presented themselves from the swarm of thoughts in her mind."I-i worked on making this spot for us ever since… well… I just thought that, ma-maybe you'd really appreciate how much work I put into putting it all together and- and keeping it orderly and I just wanted to impress you with how it all came together and maybe we could-" Pearl sat down on the bed and looked up to Amethyst with a calm smile. Her voice caught in the back of her throat.

"How long were you working at this?" Amethyst looked away, trying desperately to hide her blush behind her bangs. "A couple months, now. I saw you on the couch once and got the idea, but I never thought I would ever get the chance to bring you here, let alone show you." Pearl brought a hand to her mouth and looked aside for a moment. "So you've know that long… Well, I wish you'd have approached me in a more suitable manner." Amethyst laughed awkwardly. "Y-yeah, in hindsight, the whole, "turning into Rose" thing wasn't nearly my best idea…"

There was a moment of silence where neither really knew what to say to the other. Amethyst couldn't bring herself to look at Pearl, all while Pearl herself waited patiently for Amethyst to build up the courage that she flaunted the other day. However, no matter how long she waited, Amethyst could not break her insecurity. Pearl decided to take matters into her own hands for the time being, taking a page out of Amethyst's own book.

She gently stood back up and began her approach. Amethyst heard, practically felt, each soft footstep as they she came closer. While her breathing hitched and her chest tightened, her heart finally started to slow down. Her breathing remained shaky until she felt Pearl place a tender hand on her shoulder. Suddenly her breath stopped altogether. "Would you sit with me, Amethyst?"

Without another word, Pearl led Amethyst over to the bed, sitting back down. With a steady hand, she aimed Amethyst's face towards hers and looked into her eyes. Pearl's smile was all the reassurance that Amethyst needed to know that she was in love. "Amethyst, are you ready?" She nodded her approval, wordlessly resigning control over to the taller gem. Pearl slid back onto the bed, leading Amethyst with her by the chin.

Amethyst held herself over Pearl's form on the bed, looking over her body as Pearl gazed up. Pearl giggled at Amethyst's newfound modesty. The purple gem blushed, realizing that she had let herself get caught up in her amorous staring. "I guess I'll take the lead for now." Pearl leaned up, cradling Amethyst's face as she kissed her once more.

Her closed eyes abruptly opened as she felt something nudge her inner thigh. Taking a wild guess as to what it was, Amethyst pulled away from Pearl, smiled, and pushed her against the bed. Pearl grinned up at Amethyst who finally found her resolve. She looked between her legs and bit her lip as she spotted the cock that rested patiently underneath her.

Her breathing became ragged and her face flushed. The jungle of hair on her head fell down in lavender rivers over her head as she leaned over Pearl once more. With a hand on either side of her lover and her eyes never leaving the gorgeous cock that throbbed, waiting patiently, beneath her. A haggard, "Ready?" was the only warning that Amethyst gave before she lowered herself down onto Pearl's spear.

The sensations were nothing like they were the day before. In fact they were infinitely better than either party could have ever imagined. Amethyst's tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth as she let out a husky groan. Pearl, on the other hand, cried out as a surge of electrifying bliss shot through her body.

Amethyst hilted herself on Pearl's cock, letting it sit inside of her for a moment, and basking in the fullness of her stomach. With a weak breath, she slid up the length, enjoying the slick sound that filled the air as she moved, but that didn't last. Pearl, out of patience to wait, grabbed her hips forcefully and rammed her cock ball deep once more.

The force knocked the breath out of Amethyst and she nearly lost her balance and strength. She had no time to appreciate the current wave of pleasure before another, more powerful one shook her body. Once more, Pearl thrust deep into Amethyst's welcoming depths.

Wet sounds and creaks from the bed mixed with their moans to creature a perfect symphony of love. Despite how much she tried to fight it, Amethyst's arms were giving way to the buzz that shook her frame. Pearl saw her tremble and sat herself up. She gripped Amethyst's hips, grinding mercilessly into her purple lover's hips, who, in turn, wrapped her arms around Pearl's back.

Letting her head fall back on her shoulder, Amethyst fully relinquished control over to Pearl. She was already prepared to give herself up to Pearl in every way that she possibly could and Pearl was happy to take and give back whatever she could.

Just as Pearl started to reach her limit, Amethyst found her strength once more. With one swift push, she knocked herself loose of Pearl's grip and freed herself from her lap. In her confusion Pearl watch as Amethyst crawled over her towards the center of the bed. From Pearl's new vantage point she had a full view of Amethyst's ass and slit.

Completely bereft of words, Pearl could only watch as Amethyst seductively shook her ass back and forth. "You gonna finish what you started, P?" Pearl rose from the bed and turn to face Amethyst, who's back was turned. She smiled and began to taunt her thin lover. "What, do I have to turn back into Ro-WOAAH!" Amethyst cried out as Pearl grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. "P-pearl! I was just joking! Take it eas-SSSEEEEAAAHHH!"

Pearl slammed into Amethyst just as she had the day before, but this time seemed more aggressive somehow. Amethyst's moans turned into ear-splitting wails that broke off into gasps and grunts every now and then. Pearl drove her rod into Amethyst over and over again with hungry fervor until her prey was nothing more than a blubbering mess of grunts and cries as she lay flat without the strength to lift herself back up.

Her tongue hung out of her mouth on the bed, forming a small pool of saliva and sweat and her eyes followed suit, rolling up into the back of her head. Pearl's face had become stricken with mad lust in lieu of her normally more serene visage. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to pump away at maddening speed until that familiar pressure from before built up from deep within her core. Amethyst could feel it too and tried to egg her on one last time, but could only achieve somewhat broken babbling.

With one final push, Pearl reached her limit and climax; hard. The force at which cumming hit her left her breathless but still wanting to push tirelessly against Amethyst. On the other hand, the smaller gem relished in the sweet, burning release and the feeling of being filled to the brim with Pearl's sticky succulence. The warmth of her own orgasm and her lover's juices sloshing inside of her was almost too much to handle after the rough fucking she just endured. It was nothing like the night before at all.

The next few seconds were a blur for the both of them. A blur that only the pleasured, wet slapping of two bodies locked together in rough, impassioned love could call upon. What only lasted a few seconds felt like a glowing, happy century to the two panting gems. Amethyst rolled over, letting Pearl's rapidly softening member slide out of her slit with a slick, wet pop. Pearl herself leaned over on the bed, her weak arms barely keeping herself up.

"Tha-that wa-" Pearl tried to speak but stopped when Amethyst reached up and pulled her down on top of her. Pearl could only sit, wrapped up in Amethyst's tight grip, while she curled them both in the blanket on the bed. "A-amethyst? What are yo- AMETHYST!" She squawked as she realized that Amethyst had fallen asleep with Pearl trapped in her arms. With nothing better to do, or anything to do for that matter, and no reason to keep yelling, she smirked and tried to fall asleep for once herself.

Behind a small heap of trash, a smiling eavesdropper unfolded her arms and began to leave the room. "It's about time you two finally owned up to it. It was getting upsetting to have to watch." Garnet opened the door to the beach house and saw Steven and Connie playing Kitchen Kalamity on the coffee table with a number of juice boxes and sandwich crusts scattered about on plates and on the floor. "Alright, you two. It's getting late. Who's going to help me clean up this mess?"


End file.
